1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an eyeglass lens processing apparatus for processing a,periphery of an eyeglass lens.
2. Related Art
Eyeglass lens processing apparatuses for processing a periphery of an eyeglass lens so as to correspond to the shape of a rim of a pair of eyeglasses mainly employ grindstones (abrasive wheels). As examples of the grindstones, there are a roughing grindstone, a plane-finishing grindstone, a beveling (bevel-finishing) grindstone, a chamfering grindstone, a polishing grindstone and the like. There has been suggested an eyeglass lens processing apparatus having a drilling mechanism for forming a hole for fitting a rimless frame (that is, two-point frame) to a refractive surface of the lens, in addition to a mechanism for processing (grinding) the periphery of the lens using the grindstones.
However, it is necessary to supply processing water (grinding water) for the processing of the periphery of the lens using the grindstones. Further, a variety of grindstones are also required depending upon materials of the lens or final processing shapes. Since the drilling mechanism is disposed independently of the periphery processing mechanism, the configuration of the apparatus is complicated.